The present embodiments relate to fusion imaging, particularly multi-modality fusion imaging using ultrasound as one of the modes.
Ultrasound imaging may be fused with other modes of imaging, such as computed tomography or magnetic resonance. To fuse or combine information from different modalities, the coordinate systems of the different modalities are registered. The registration allows viewing of the same locations in the patient using the different imaging modes. One approach to registration spatially aligns acquired data from the different modes. However, the field of view for some ultrasound transducers may be narrow. Clear features or other information used for registration may not be available in the narrow field of view. The registration based on scan data may not be reliable or sufficiently accurate where the ultrasound data represents a narrow or small field of view. As a result, fusion imaging is provided but with compromises in fusion image quality due to misalignment.